Heroes
by iToke
Summary: A Maximum Ride/Heroes crossover. The flock have just returned from Miami, after the hurricane. Suddenly Fang starts absorbing peoples powers. But suddenly he is being hunted, by a strage company, and a mysterious killer named Sylar....
1. Prolouge

**Ok folks. I, Max, am not writing this story. My little emo brother is writing this one. He is incredibly annoying and foul mouthed, but this story is pretty good.**

**Alrighty, I'm Jack. Read MR like, 2 months ago. It rocks. Anyway, this story is a Maximum Ride/Heroes crossover. Trust me. It's cool. Even if you don't like Heroes.**

**VOLUME 1: FUGATIVES**

Prologue

_Usually it's me who's falling through the air with people flying after me, because I've just had a brain explosion. But no. There has been a change in the schedule. Good news is, I'm not the one being saved, I'm the one doing the saving. Bad news is, Fang needs saving. "Iggy" I yelled trying to be heard over the rush of the wind. I didn't even wait to see if Iggy heard me, I tucked my wings in, and hit supersonic. Now in a normal dive, Fang, Iggy and I can all go about 180, but in supersonic mode, I was pushin' 280. Hang on, am I going too fast for you. Sorry I'll start at the beginning..._

2 HOURS AGO

We were flying back from Miami, in high spirits and whatever. I was most cheerful, partly because we escaped from that hurricane, and we left the UD and his pet robot Gozen to die. I had no qualms about that. They were both evil, and they deserve to die. And I don't want any of you people thinking 'every soul is equal, no one deserves to die' well you weren't there. You didn't sense their….evil satanicness. **(A/N: My word. No one else's. Understand!)**

Back to the happy part of this story. We were all tired, flying and saving the world does that to you. My flock were holding steady given the long haul flight back to California. Yes, we're going to California. Why? Well because Angel said she wanted to go to Universal, and Disney world and she wanted to fly to the Hollywood sign. Ok, I'll admit that last one is pretty cool. I mean who else can stand on the Hollywood sign after flying up there.

"Max" chirped Angel "Can we rest for a bit? Please"

"Well we've just passed over the Texas border, so we'll stop when we get to Houston. Alright." I said smiling at Angel. She nodded.

"Hey" said a voice. It made me jump two feet in the air, which is possible by the way. I bumped into the owner of the voice, Fang.

"Hey, man quit that." I tried to sound stern but I couldn't help smiling. Fang smiled back, and he had that annoying effect of making me blush. He began to cough violently and I had to slow to keep up with him. God, it sounded bad. After his fit he was really wheezy.

"You alright?" I asked, already knowing the answer. 'Fine'.

"Yeah I'm fine", bonus points for me, "I jus' feel a bit bunged up, you know. And I've got a really bad headache." Whoa, Fangster. You really are sick. Admitting you feel bad, what next? Crying? I laughed at the thought. Fang started to cough again, even worse this time. And then suddenly he was falling. Just like that.

"Iggy" I yelled. Then I hit warp drive after Fang. I was with him in like, five seconds. I grabbed hold of his coat and heaved upwards, we slowed considerably. Fang wings were flapping wildly. Then he stopped.

"Max" he wheezed….

**Oh yeah, cliff hanger. Now am I better than my sis or what? Ok I know it's only one chapter, but it's still good. Ok people, you know the drill. R+R. Oh yeah, check out that fan fiction slang. Next chapter coming soon…..**


	2. Chapter 1: Powers

**I'm sorry it's late. I changed it like four times. Hope you like it…**

Chapter 1: Powers

"Iggy" I yelled, and then I hit warp drive after Fang. I was with him in like, five seconds. His wings were flapping wildly and desperately. I grabbed hold of his coat and heaved upwards. Then he stopped flapping and his eyes fluttered open.

"Max" he wheezed. I could hear warning in his words. I turned to see us plummeting into a huge forest of giant redwoods.

I didn't have time to think or to act. My face was repeatedly whipped with branches, as were my wings. I decided to tuck them in before they got ripped off. Suddenly my head thwacked into the trunk of a tree, sending spasms of pain rippling through my forehead. I felt my fingers let go of Fang, and then the darkness took me……

* * *

"Uuuuuuughh" I let out a low moan. I put my hand to my forehead where I had the most awful headache.

"Here put some ice on it" said a soft voice, as I simultaneously felt a cold sensation on my head. I opened my eyes to see the flock looking over at me, and Iggy putting the ice on my head.

"Max" squealed Nudge "You're ok"

"Where's Fang?" I asked, seeing that he wasn't sitting beside me. Right now I could really have done with his hand to hold.

"Uh….well umm….he's…" Iggy stammered.

"Iggy. Where. Is. Fang?" I said in my no-nonsense tone.

"He's…..over there" and he pointed behind me. I turned to see a small black lump lying in a heap. Fang! I got up and started to run toward him. Iggy tried to hold me back, but I pushed him off. I knelt beside Fang's body and turned him over. He was breathing. Relief coursed through me. Then I saw his face. It was covered in scars from the fall. He was covered in dried blood.

"Max" said Iggy behind me "He hasn't woken up yet. It's been four hours."

"Well I'll take first watch. It's getting late." I wanted to be there when Fang woke up. If he woke up. They all nodded reluctantly, and then settled down for the night.

For the next two hours, nothing happened. Well apart from a rabbit walking past, a car driving by and a leaf falling on my head. Yeah, don't you just wish you were me? No seriously, this was actually quite peaceful. I felt kinda Zen. Don't you dare call me a hippie. I was sat next to Fang, waiting for him to wake up. He always gets through stuff like this. But I still couldn't get over the scars on his face. They still looked bad.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because my eyes were closed and I was lying down. I heard a moaning, and my eyes opened like a shot. Fang was staring up at me, rubbing his head. Whoa somebody looks a lot better.

"Thanks" Said Fang "Now would you mind getting off of me" I realized that I had fallen asleep on top of Fang. Ooops.

I climbed off of Fang. He stood up after me. The flock wasn't awake.

"Let them sleep, they've had a long day." I nodded, it was true. We've been flying for eight hours straight. I guess he's right.

"I'm always right. Remember" said Fang. Okay, that was weird.

"What was weird Max?" said Fang turning to face me.

"I….I…I didn't…..say anything." I said worriedly.

"Yeah you did. You said that looked better. Then you said the flock was asleep. And I told you to let them sleep, you said I'm right. Then you said something was weird" Oh god, something bizarre is going on, Fang is reading my thoughts.

"No I'm…… not…… am I?" he said as the situation dawned on him. How the hell did that happen? He shrugged. Alright, just process the information slowly. Start at the beginning. Fang was flying, and then he started coughing. Then he was falling. He crashed into the ground. A fall from twelve thousand feet could've killed most people. But not Fang. Maybe the impact jogged his memory. _Yeah, that's kinda what I was thinking._ I gaped, open mouthed at Fang.

"You can send thoughts too." Oh great, now we have two mind readers in the family. Nothing will stay secret for long now.

"You can say that again." said Angel, trotting up next to me.

"What? What? What'd I miss?" said Total tiredly. Behind him Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge were all walking towards us smiling. I guess they heard about Fang.

"How long have you guys been up?" I asked.

"Oh, long enough. Now Fang knows what kind of boxers I'm wearing." said Iggy.

"Eeeeeeeewwwww. Iggy" squealed Nudge.

"Ummmm… Anyone hungry?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah!" said Gazzy.

"Me!" said Nudge.

"Me too!" said Iggy.

"Me three!" said Angel.

"What's new there then?" said Total. I didn't really need to ask Fang.

* * *

"So Fang," said Iggy, "you gonna do some mind tricks for us."

"No" said Fang with a mouthful of chicken from the nearest Wal-Mart. I do love the way he can kill a conversation like that.

"Uh… well… If you're sure" said Iggy although he knew nothing would come of it.

"Yep" said Fang. He seemed genuinely okay. He was back to his usual, non-talking, black-wearing, long-haired self.

"Maybe you should tell them Ig." said Fang still chewing on his food, "They have a right to know." He chucked his bone into the fire, and it crackled.

"Not yet man. In time." said Iggy nervously, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded in my no-nonsense tone that makes Iggy quiet, and Fang turns a blind eye to. Did you see how their personalities switch there? Yeah. Whatever!

"Nothing. Nothing. Its nothing." said Iggy hurriedly.

"Fang?" I said still in no-nonsense mode. He didn't say anything. Then, to my surprise, he put down his plate and stared at the fire. Nudge was looking confused. I put my finger to my lips, as Fang was concentrating. He slowly extended his hand towards the fire.

"Fang. What are you doing?" Iggy asked. Fang's arm was now fully stretched, his fingers now inches away from the fire. He paused. Then he twitched his fingers, and the fire went out.

"Whoa!" cried Nudge. Fang twitched his fingers again, and the fire started up.

"Holy shit!" said Total. I was too astounded to remind him about language. Fang's hand twitched once more. The fire went out again. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Then his hand burst into flames…...

**I always end chapters with cliffhangers. But this is a really cool story.**** R+R...please.**


	3. Chapter 2: Discoveries

"Iggy" I yelled, and then I hit warp drive after Fang

**I don't like this chapter so much, but tell me what you think. Oh yeah, can you people please read the other fic my sister has done. And review it if you can. She wants more reviews if she is gonna keep writing.**

Chapter 2: Discoveries

"Fang. What are you doing?" Iggy asked. Fang's arm was now fully stretched, his fingers now inches away from the fire. He paused. Then he twitched his fingers, and the fire went out.

"Whoa!" cried Nudge. Fang twitched his fingers again, and the fire started up.

"Holy shit!" said Total. I was too astounded to remind him about language. Fang's hand twitched once more. The fire went out again. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes. Then his hand burst into flames.

I immediately dived for cover, grabbing Gazzy and Angel on the way down. Nudge had hauled Iggy down next to us.

"Total!" cried Angel. That dog is all she cares about.

"What?" called Total "This is the coolest thing ever!" He said with obvious excitement. I sat up to see Fang smiling, yes smiling, at his hand which was now sparking red fire. Slowly, the rest of us sat up open mouthed. His hand was on fire and yet, he wasn't burning.

"Bigger! Bigger!" Total was laughing, urging Fang on. Fang tensed, making the flames reach higher and higher. It was pretty cool.

"Can you go hotter? Go hotter" said Total enjoying the hell out of this. Fang smiled again. This time the flames started to turn blue. I could feel the air around me hotting up. The smell of burning filled the air. Fang tensed again, and the flames became a bright white colour, forcing me to shield my eyes. It was really getting hot now, I was sweating uncontrollably. Angel wined, and pressed herself to my side to show her distress.

"Fang!" I shouted. He looked at us for the first time, then snapped his hand shut. The flames went out. "What?" he said innocently. I stared at him still open mouthed.

"That was...so totally AWESOME!!" yelled Gazzy "DO IT AGAIN. Oh man. Iggy you should have seen it. It was AWESOME!!" he shouted for the second time.

"What happened?" said Iggy. Then we all burst out laughing. Well except Fang, he sort of chuckled.

"Fang just made the fire go out, then back up, then out again. Then it started coming from his hand, and it went bigger and it changed colour from red to blue, and then it was like a really bright light. It was so pretty...Fang? Can you make it go into other colours, like green or pink? That would be ultra-cool." Fang just sort of nodded in confusion.

"Wait" said Iggy, "Did you say 'fire from his hand'?"

"Yeah. How did that happen Fang? Did the fall jog your pyro powers or something?" I questioned, feeling like there was something important that he was hiding from me.

"I have a new theory, about my powers." he said slowly.

"Go on" I said, expecting a bombshell.

"I think I'm absorbing them." he said, "It makes sense. I absorbed Angel's telepathy and then I..." I cut him off.

"So who did you absorb that one from?" I said crossly "None of us have fiery hands."

"Don't be too sure." Fang whispered quietly. WHAT? Who the h can... I looked at Iggy. He was looking at his sneaker with great interest.

"Iggy" I warned.

"Okay. Okay I can move fire with my hands. I can't make it get bigger, or change colour. It just stays the same. But I need like...a source." He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. He ignited it, and suddenly the flame leapt into his right hand. It was the size a baseball, and it was the same colour red as Fang's fireball.

"This is all I can do. It doesn't help being blind." That made me pity him.

"Iggy" I said sorrowfully "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told Fang." I looked at Fang, his eyes not revealing anything. I gave him a look.

"He didn't want me to tell anyone. I thought that when I that new power that he should say something." Fang finally admitted. It was then I noticed that only me Fang and Iggy were awake.

"I'm going to sleep. See you guys in the morning" and Iggy laid down on top of a log.

"So you are absorbing powers" I yelled to Fang. He had suggested going out for a quick flight, which is kinda odd. But what in our lives isn't odd?

"It seems that way doesn't it." said Fang, although his mind seemed elsewhere.

"So why did you want to come flying? You hardly ever want to do that." I teased. He smiled.

"Because I wanted to show you this..." He breathed heavily, and then he shot forward like a rocket. He was flying way faster than me. I closed my eyes and let the adrenaline take me. I felt the familiar jolt as I zoomed into supersonic speed, to come level with Fang. He smiled and we both slowed.

"Show off!" I laughed at him "Come on lets get something from the store down there."

We landed in a clump of trees next to the nearest retail store. I shook off my legs and walked towards the store. The door to a bar opened, and a drunken guy with a scraggy beard slumbered out. He bumped into me blindly, and mumbled something about 'youngsters'. Fang and I shared a look.

"Anything you want from in here?" I asked him.

"Cornetto" he said with a straight face. I laughed. I really don't get that boy at times.

The man looked at the CCTV surveillance. It wasn't good. The subjects were progressing, faster than the Professor predicted. Continuing like this could mean the end. For him. For the other founders. For the future of humanity. Should these...mutants pursue in their quest, they could destroy the world that they were destined to create.

He dialled the Professor's number. He would need to know. It was silent for a few seconds, and then the Professor answered.

"Sir. You called."

"Yes I did." The man replied, "The subjects are progressing. Vey fast, impossibly fast... too fast."

"Then you want me to bring them in?" said the Professor.

"Yes. If you can, send in Shock's team. I would rather like to see the outcome." Yes. That would be a worthy showdown.

"Yes sir. I'll make the arrangements."

"Good. Oh... and Professor. I'm sorry. I really am. But it has to be done." the man said with complete sincerity.

"I know Mr Linderman, I know..." and then he hung up.

**The first of many Heroes characters. Don't worry there will be more. Oh yeah, see if you can guess who 'the Professor' is. R+R again.**


End file.
